Maintaining Love
by xXraindropXofXtearsXx
Summary: Troy was a professional actor, Sharpay was a stright A student. Troy took time out to continue in a completely new career. Betryals unravel and infelictous realationships begin. Making love with your teacher who also is married. Bad Idea? Troypay/Zashley
1. Trailer

**Maintaining Love **

**Trailer**

**He was a movie star**

_Shows Troy getting out from a limo being swarmed by paparazzi _

**She was a student **

_Shows Sharpay wrestling with books from her locker_

**Her friends were super supportive with her crush**

_Shows Sharpay drooling over the T.V_

**What happens when the movie stars hates his job **

_Shows Troy pushing the cameras from his face_

**Now Troy's agent is on his back**

"Troy you gonna have to worker so much harder where the Troy from a year ago, your acting is lacking"

_Shows Troy getting frustrated with his agent, forcing his fist into…_

**Sharpay can't believe her ears**

"_After Mrs Cobun is ill you will have a supply teacher this is Mr Brand" _

_Shows Sharpay's mouth drop _

**Shows Gabriella puzzled **

""But it's a guy?? Were girls?? He's our gym teacher"

**Sharpay sits on her bed**

_Shows Sharpay running her hands across a picture of Mr Brand_

**Is falling for a student against the law?**

_Show Mr Brand writing a letter _

_Dear Sharpay…._

_Lots of love Troy_

**Is leaving without saying bye a good idea?**

_Shows Mr Brand picking up his briefcase with his jacket hanging around his arm taking one last look at the school while walking out of the door._

**What happens when they meet again and she is no longer a student but Mr brand is a married man.**

_Shows Mr Brand fighting to take his eyes off of Sharpay from the catwalk, hand in hand with his wife._

**There eyes collide **

"_Mr Brand??"_

"You low life fucked up slut!"

_Crawling and starching in front of your child is one heck of a bad idea?!?_

"_Daddy?? Why's mummy fighting?"_

"_MUMMY!"_

**5 years later is it happier ever after?**

"_How could you!"_

**Will Love maintain after high school?**

**Ok, so I need reviews to know weather or not to go ahead with this story plz let me know it only takes 30 seconds to leave a review thanks x**


	2. Clothes, fists and cameras

**Maintaining Love**

**Chapter 1 – Clothes, Fists and Cameras**

**Sharpay's POV**

"Omg! I can't do this its sooo hard grrr!" I stabbed my pencil into my notepad causing it to parrish into the other side.

"Look, all you have to do is write 1500 words on about why you want to be a fashion designer" Gabriella gave me an annoyed look "Get on with it"

"Yes mum!" I spoke sarcastically giving her a salute I laughed while getting so frustrated

"AHH! Look at the T.V!" She screeched pulling my arm from the kitchen counter to the T.V which sat in the living room

"What Gab?" when I found out why she was pointing and jumping up and down

"It's Troy!!!" So what we we're acting childish, ok so were 17 in high school which sucks and yes drooling over dreamy Troy, his exquisite blue eyes and feathery brown hair ok so he is 24 and were 17 so we can dream can't we?

So now I was as bad as Gabby jumping around. Troy left the set of the T.V and I heard my 'mother' speak to me.

"Sharpay Evans get on with that essay now!" Gabriella spoke as she pointed to the Essay well I say essay about 4 sentences.

So I moved myself back to the kitchen were the book was sprawled over the bar, positioning myself on the stool placing my head against the cold marble counter.

I could just see her dancing like a 5 year old with a feather boa while the songs blasted from the T.V set.

**Troy's POV**

"Ok so I want you to jump from side to side with the basket ball and then bounce it 3 times passing it between your legs, ok go"

I bounced the ball 3 times past it between my legs, the ball flip out of my hands knocking the chorographer to the ground part of me was happy but.. "shit!"

"Troy you gonna have to worker so much harder where the Troy from a year ago, your acting is lacking"

Nag Nag Nag! I thought to myself

"You might be one of the most popular guys at the minute but your this close to be sacked" he pushed his index finger and thumb so close together I couldn't see any gap. Crap I thought in my mind stupid idiot at least he was right about his first statement I grinned to myself.

I had it up to my neck with his constant whinging. I was actually happy about lunging the orange and black striped ball at him whishing it was a tiger that would come and pounce on him tearing him into shreds, just wishing it my full pelt sending him into the next generation.

**Sharpay's POV**

Troy was the only thing on my mind he image always appearing in my head over and over. I strutted into several different shops Gabriella and Taylor to the sides of me.

"This shop I asked them walking past after all it was my fav "

"Definitely" Gabriella pulled me in. Shopping with Gabriella was like taking a bull in a china shop – a nightmare.

"O this pink low neck top, nah to showy erm……" she pulled about 6 different skirts out and a diesel pair of jeans with a baby blue top with long frilly sleeves and a dark purple cut the knees dress, with two thin straps on each arm.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Taylor asked questioning her

"Nobody …you know" Gabriella blurted our blushing

"Well who are you taking to the dance? its only 5 weeks away I cant wait, its like waiting for Christmas" I started to giggle I really put myself in a ditch due to the fact I asked who there taking and I don't have anyone at the moment unfortunately, but Zeek looked promising

"Well I'm hoping for Chad to ask me" Taylor replied, Gabriella was in the changing room and she could here us chatting away

"Well how do I look?" Gabriella asked giving us a twirl in the dress

"Lovely" I replied even though it really was not my colour

"Nah I don't like it, it makes me look huge, what about that one?" she pointed over the other side of the shop

**Troy's POV **

"What no no no, you have to do it this way Troy" Ok this inexperienced person who doesn't have a clue is teaching me! I thought to myself I was going to lose my top there and then.

"Who the hell are you to tell a professional actor how the heck to.. act!"

"Look Troy it doesn't matter if you can't grasp the part there is many people that can help you"

Ok this was the last straw the chorographer Mr Timms better known as Alfie was standing behind me teaching me how to use a basket ball! I spun around knocking my fist into his nose

"Troy!" My agent called as he knew was going to happen

I was in shock so was everyone else by the huge gasp that filled the room ok so I was never violent before but he had it coming, blood began to trickle out of his nose and I think he finally got the message but I was sacked on the spot.

I buried my head in my hands what the heck was I thinking, I mean my job was not everything. I grabbed my gym bag and walked out of the hall and walked down the steps to my car.

"Troy how are you today?" "Are you angry Troy, what happened were people shouting?" "Troy Troy why do you have blood on your hand?" "Troy" "Troy where is your agent?" "Troy did you have a fight, what went on??"

Like my agent follows me 24/7 well I was not in the mood for this I pushed through the cameras while unlocking my car.

-----------------

Getting to my apartment was the best thing that happened all day I pushed the key into the door to be greeted by my black Labrador Buster; I took the opportunity to slouch into the cold sticky leather sofa.

About 20 minutes later I was drifting to sleep when the phone rang making Buster bark making my ears burst from the loud noise "Buster" He turned his body to face me and jumped up to the sofa he had big black eyes and big floppy ears which caught every noise, his breathe reeked but he had a great beaming smile. I flipped the phone open

"Hello"

"Hey Troy, is it true what went on earlier?" Ok so this is Marco he is my best mate and has been ever since school years.

"Is true about what?" I replied all I wanted to go was sleep my eyelids were shutting and I couldn't keep awake

"That you punched Mr Timms so hard that he has a reputed spleen??"

"What!" I was now wide awake at this point as I pounced from the sofa to my feet, Buster was now startled by this to he just moved himself into the backroom where he laid down with a tired expression upon him. "No I gave him a punch in the nose, but he got the last laugh I was sack from the movie"

"O not so good" I almost heard sympathy from him

"Well I really urgently need a job I need to keep a roof over my head"

"Well there is a job going as a sports teacher at the high school 10 minutes walk from you and you have that teaching qualification you did in collage maybe you should check it out?

"Not now I can't be bothered at the moment" I spoke sleepy

"Can't be bothered? What have you done with my best friend who always preservers??" He knew me all to well to know I was not the short of person with this attitude.

"Ok, ok I'll go down there tomorrow look it's the Sunday and I'm pooped now drop it"

"I'll see you soon then let me know how it goes bye" I flipped my phone down not even able to say goodbye due to the fact I was now face against the floor so tired I could care less where I was sleeping.

------------------

The next morning I found myself curled up in a ball I forgot to close the curtains so the light flooded in the birds were cheeping, I squinted my eyes due to the full force of the light digging into my eyes. I raised my arms above my head stretching and let out a small yawn.

"Ok today's the day" I thought to myself like something big was happening, I pushed my body into the kitchen even though moving was painful due to all the basket ball. I stuck the bread in the toaster, 2 minutes later the toaster popped as I hummed along to the radio. Buster came waltzing through to the kitchen asking for food where I put his bowl down which contained pedigree.

I showered and grabbed a clean shirt from the wardrobe, even though the things I mostly wore were jogging bottoms and wife beaters.

I took the keys off the side and headed down to the school it was Monday morning and the kids where all in there classrooms 'studying' "Since when did teenagers study" I thought what was I getting myself into but I couldn't be that bad.

"Hello?"

I tapped my hand on the reception desk and curled all my necessary papers under my arm.

"Yes how can I help you?" a voice replied a dark skinned women appeared with black hair down in plaits.

"Yer hi, a friend told me about the sports teachers' job?"

"O yer, you will need to see the headmistress she should be in her office let me see if she is free, please take a seat"

I turned around and peered at the wooden chairs and sat upon one while the receptionist dialled a number in assumed it was the headmistress.

10minutes had gone and the phone rang again, then she looked up and me an escorted me around the corner to the room which red Mrs Robertson.

Ok so the boring stuff was over with and I started immediately, ok so I was great with sports and I loved basket ball, football etc but there was one really odd thing I'd be teaching teenage girls! Is that even allowed?

Owell I wasn't going to argue, a job was a job and I could do it well that's all that mattered, after I was given a tour of the school, and since my schedule told me that I was free till after lunch I took the time to talk to the other sport and gym teacher and make a good impression.

**Sharpay's POV **

I tucked into my sandwich while Taylor and Gabriella where talking about the clothes she finally bought even though she would probably and go out and buy another one on Saturday but that was Gabriella for you. I could see Chad, Zeek and Lucas staring into there food with boredom, Lucas stuck his clenched fist into his cheek, of course the guys were not enjoying us chatting about clothes, jewellery the usual.

"Girls will you give it a rest" Chad spoke with an annoying tone in his voice.

Fortunately the bell rang I don't think the guys could of taken it anymore

"Sports" I mumbled "woohoo!" I said in a sarcastic tone

"I feel your pain" Gabriella told me tapping my shoulder "and I wore heels!"

"It called changing duh" Sometimes Gabriella really should be blonde but she was lovable and no one could hate her.

I put my blonde locks into a pony tail and walked out of the changing to find Mrs Cobun, I took the cricket stuff down to the field.

Everyone came flooding down through the gate and sat upon soft warm grass. A man was walking upon the field along with Mrs Robertson. I assumed he was a supply since I couldn't see Mrs Cobun anywhere.

"Class sit down now!" she bellowed

Well all sat down upon the grass and waited for instructions I don't know why but something was ringing inside my head this tall 6ft guy with brown shaggy hair and deep blue ocean eyes was not just no one it was him the one and only…

"After Mrs Cobun is ill you will have a supply teacher this is Mr Troy Brand" Ok so the whole class gasped smiles appeared everywhere but we all calmed ourselves.

I peered over at Gabriella knowing that she would die from this, but the question was why was he at a school teaching and why was he teaching us girls??

"Ok so you all know who I am and you all know that I'm good at sports but my acting days are over and I'm taking a new job and seeing how I find it so please don't ask me questions, now class everyone grab a bat and a partner"

His sweet voices brightened our faces no one had ever been so happy to get to class.

Thanks for all the reviews on 'Never giving up hope' new chapter should be up in a couple of days and sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter.

I know this one was a bit boring but it's just getting to know the characters. The next chapter will have more drama. Plz R R


	3. Suducing Take 1

**Chapter 2 – Seducing Take 1 **

**Sharpay's POV**

I was laid on my bed my head plumped up on the feathered pillow; I whacked out my sidekick and was messaging to Gabriella 

**So what you think of our new sports teacher? **I questioned her

**It's crazy I'm so happy, I'm in love**

**Ha ha, in love pff **I scoffed to myself

**Do you think he has a girlfriend, wonder if he's good in bed? **

**Don't you dare do anything Gabriella Sophie Marie Montez**

**Well we have been crushing on him since we had no teeth and drooled and I'm surprised you're not all over him by now**

**What do you mean by now what you take me for? and yer when he was famous now he is just a normal guy making a life for himself. **

**Ha ha were you get that line from a book, who are you and what have you done to Sharpay and come on like you don't want to make a move besides he's only 7 years older than me.**

**Well yer I guess but... Anyway I thought you had your eyes on someone else?**

**Well Brad is super cute, his big brown puppy dog eyes, with gorgeous sunshine blonde hair.**

**Lol Brad is a Math freak! **

**So….**

**Gabi you're loosing your touch! **

**Anyway got to dash x**

I looked up at the ceiling covering my face with a pillow; I jumped up from my bed and raced out the door. 

---------------

I walked down the hall passing the blue and pink lockers all the way through the corridor, I passed giggling cheerleaders and many teachers coming from the staff room, briefcases in one hand and fresh morning coffee imported from India in the other, I walked up the stairs into the dark terra-cotta hut into math I went in and spotting several unhappy faces most frowns or some with just pure agony of being here. 

I sat over next to Taylor, "Where's Miss Phillips?" I nudged her 

"Beats me, o look there's Mr Brand, why is he here?" she questioned

"Coz he has a class to teach idiot" Amber Spat from across the room 

"Shut it, since when was he a Math teacher hmmm" I raised my voice a bit so she got the message

"Chill" she raised her hands defensively "O look" She spoke normal volume while pointing to the door 

We all turned our heads to the rusty brown coloured door as the handle was pulled down, books where up to his soft sea blue eyes his nose was wrinkled by the smell of the rotting hut. 

"Hello class, I'm afraid Miss Philips is absent due to a car crash, yes she is ok no need to panic, so I'm going to be taking over for this lesson"

Not even he could bring a smile to my face at this point. 

"So class the 12 of 350" he muttered and wrote upon the board

"Sharpay" he pointed at me, which I completely ignored him. I pushed my head against the desk I could hear his feet click against the wooden floor as his footsteps reached me.

"Sharpay Evans" he said again picking up my maroon math book covered in slang and graffiti while his eyes pierced at the name that was on it and reciting it 

"I'm sorry but I sure did think that was the name I called" He spoke sarcastically "So If you don't mind answering the question" he finished letting go of my book from a height causing it to slap down on my desk.

I raised my head "Look sir if you don't mind when I have my hand raised I know the answer when its not I don't so pick on someone else" I demanded, giggles came from every part of the small dingy dull room. 

"Excuse me young lady, didn't you parents tell you always to do what teachers tell you?"

"Yes but last time I looks you were an actor" I could see he was reaching the end of his tether He grabbed a ruler whacking it against the board, it was obvious he was in a bad mood

"Read the question" he ordered with a very pissed manner

I raised my head from my desk and started to read the question that was planted in my mind 

"Sexy teacher sleep sweet dreams" I was working my way to find out how long he could last with out tearing me to shreds. 

"Did I get it right?" I asked cunningly 

"OUT!" he bellowed while interrupting me 

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to not interrupt people?" I sniggered 

"Look Sharpay no one thinks your funny "Chad stood up "What's gotten into you?" 

"Nothing out the ordinary" Amber answered Chad question

"Troy has" I spoke Mr Brands head turned towards me.

"Slut" Chad mumbled under his breath 

"The cocky one Evans" he pointed to me then towards the door 

"Its 42" Gabriella stood up and told spoke proudly, Troy reached a smile at her, her hair waved as she sat back down as she turned around to stick her tongue out at me. 

I walked out the door sat upon the floor and gazed outside; class went by slowly as my head filled with day dreams. Troy came to the door and planted he his hand upon the handle and came out to me

"On your feet Evans" 

He leaned back against the door and pointed to where my desk was, I could see Gabriella with her brown eyes on me with a smirk on her face.

"In" 

"Yes sir" 

The bell rang 10 minutes later everyone moved to the front of the class room and placed there books and papers on Troy's desk. 

"Class dismissed" he called out "accept you Evans" 

I turned on my feet and glared at him why the heck was he always picking on me?

"I have a name if you don't mind" 

Taylor walked out the door, while Gabriella stood at the doorway sniggering

"O before I forget sir my friend wanted to know if you were good in bed?" 

Gabi's mouth dropped as the door slammed, I looked to where she was to see air

"O really?" He looked at me with wide ocean eyes "And who is this 'friend'" he asked 

I placed myself on one of the desks in the front row

"Anyway Evans, the reason I have called you back is cause your grades are slipping" He placed himself on top of his desk.

"Sir I don't think you should try changing the subject" I walked towards him I could feel him beginning to feel awkward. 

"Look Sharpay.."

"Wow! You got my name right I'm impressed"

"How impressed?" he asked while a small smile creep onto his face

"Extremely" I placed my hand on his the inside of his thigh tickling it slightly. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screeched at me I back off even though a small smirk appeared 

"Come on sir, tell me you're not thinking the same, you have been flirting with me all class" I whispered in his ear, as I whipped my blonde hair behind my head. 

He shook his head and run his hand through his hair his first week was not a good one thanks to me, I felt kinda guilty but the attraction I was feeling was to intense to stop.

I picked up my stuff and waltzed out the door. 

"Shar" He called I turned around while standing next to Gabriella, I walked back into the room placing both feet inside the hut leaving Gabi outside.

"Yer…" I put my hand on my hip and rested against the wall, Troy got up off of the desk he was resting at and walked over to me with a toothy grin planted to his cheek.

I could see Gabriella out of the window looking intrigued by what was going on; he crumpled up a bit of paper and pushed his fist inside my pocket, dropping the paper, while brushing my hip.

"You're dismissed" 

"Thank you" I smiled wondering but guessing what was on the paper I walked out of the class to be greeted by Gabriella and Amber.

The door shut and Amber was eager to know what was going on.

"You gonna hook up with a teacher, you look or fully cosy in there" Amber raised an eyebrow 

"Yer that was my plan" I spoke sarcastically 

"Really?" Gabriella looked puzzled "You're such a hypercritic"

"Yer well you should not have given me ideas" 

"I'm joking I'm not getting with a teacher" I paused placing my hand on my chin looking to the sky "but then again" Both stared at me wide eyed "You two are so gullible" We all started to laugh

"Well you been with every other guy in the year" Amber told me regretting her words 

I cleared my throat"excuse me" I stopped walking 

"Yay free period!" Amber said excitedly running off 

We walked from the building through the gate of the school while walking up to Ryan's car I hoped into the blue Mustang convertible, while waving at Gabriella seeing she got a lift from Taylor and Chad. 

"Hey Ry" 

"Good day?" he asked while sitting opposite me "Great" I said my applying lip gloss in the mirror feeling the paper in my pocket 

**So another chapter done and dusted sorry I have not written for a while but Im a little busy but I should be able to get another chapter by Tuesday hopefully, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll write D**

**x**


	4. If I Only Had A Clue

Chapter 3 –

**Chapter 3 – If I Only Had A Clue**

**Gabriella's POV**

"If I had so much fun at Christmas I wonder what New Year will be like" Shar spoke drooping her head over the edge of the bed pushing her clenched fist into her tanned cheek daydreaming.

"Shar!" I snapped my fingers in her face from the floor

"Ga--b, you snapped me out of such a wonderful day dream" she muttered slumping down on the bed while peering over at me.

Troy this Troy that and Troy the flipping other. Her pink wallpapered bedroom almost looking like it was for a 6 year old, with teddy bears and her music cd's all over the floor. This relationship had been going on for some time about 4 months had passed but she was really taken by this guy, and no one had any idea, Amber and I had sworn to secrecy. Troy cracked under Sharpay's raft, she had a way with guys, and of course if would end in tears leaving me, Amber and Taylor left to pick up the pieces.

I was sitting upon the cream carpet pushing through the picture tin of the two in the Christmas holidays, kissing under the mistletoe; this girl was trying to keep it a secret while leaving photo's all over the place!

"Ah aren't we cute, look at this one" she held up the photo showing Troy making a snow angel on the ground.

"Very sweet" I spoke gritting my teeth

If you had not guessed the two spent the holidays together. Sneaking out from her parents. No one saw her most the time. Christmas day was spent with the one and only, her parents were so worried one night in December 1.20 am calling the police was almost an option until she came through the door at 2am. She never explained were she was making her excuses, "The taxi broke down" "My phone ran out of credit" "I was at Jessi's" Well I wasn't to bothered where she was I just glad she was safe.

I don' think she told anyone until she couldn't keep it inside her any longer, and if she didn't tell someone she would of burst keeping it locked up inside her.

"He gave me this when his car failed to start. The snow here is sometimes unbearable" she pulled the bracelet from her wrist to show me.

"woohoo Shar, I know lived here for 13 years" I told her waving my hands in front of her face.

I pulled the tin lid and placed it on the top, when I noticed a screwed up piece of paper at the bottom. "What's this?"

"What you doing?"

I pulled out the paper carefully pulling the pieces apart, I turned my back to Sharpay if I had eyes in the back of my head I would of seen her puzzled look on her face.

The turquoise paper contained number's it was all so confusing the numbers where all jumbled up not going higher than number 26.

Dear Shar, your good at maths figure this out.

If you do

23 5 19 8 15 21 12 4 14 15 20 2 5 4 15 9 14 7 20 8 9 19

2 21 20 9 14 5 5 4 20 15 19 5 5 25 15 21 13 5 5 20 13 5 1 20 20 8 5 17 21 5 5 14 5 12 9 26 1 2 5 20 8 18 5 19 20 1 21 18 1 14 20 5 9 7 8 20 15 3 12 15 3 11

20 18 15 25

24 15 24 15 24 15

"What's all the jumbled numbers??" My face in a puzzled expression

"Nothing" she quickly answered

"Ok fine if it's a secret" I was waiting for her to spill the beans looking like I didn't care, she took the paper from my hands and put it back into the box lifting the tin lid on the box.

"Why you doing that?"

"Putting the tin away" I told her as if I wasn't obvious

"I'm scared" Sharpay mumbled through closed lips

"Huh?"

"What does it all mean??" She slipped the metal lid back off the tin, she pulled back out the paper and opened it up reading the numbers in her mind.

"Well is it from Troy?" I asked dumbly she nodded slowly

"What does he mean your good at maths, you don't know the difference between subtracted and divide" I started laughing while Sharpay sent me an ha ha glare, I took the paper and started to wonder why it only went up to 26. 1-26 I thought

"When did he give you this?"

"Yesterday during free period"

"Didn't you get another with his phone number on it in our maths lesson months ago?"

"Yup" she smiled cheering up

"Well ring him" I lifted up her phone placing it on her lap.

"No, I need to figure it out" she flipped the phone on to the bed.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes both puzzled when the computer spoke

"You have mail"

**Sharpay's POV**

What was he telling me, he knew I was not a maths genius. I ran my fingers over the paper, sighing and mumbling"23, 5 hmmm"

"Ring him" I heard Gabriella demand as she placed my navy blue phone on my lap.

"No, I need to figure it out" I pushed the phoned on to my bed along with the paper. I flopped onto my covers.

"You have mail" My laptop spoke.

I clicked to open the message.

**Shar**

**Having trouble figuring it out, of course your not but if you are this might help.**

**Love Troy **

**xoxoxo**

_**Attached files**_

I clicked onto attached files as Gabi peered over my shoulder.

**Letter's to Number's**

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26

Both our mouths dropped.

"You mean we have to spend hours working out what he's put, grrr!"

I picked up the paper from the bed sitting back down at the chair; I gave the paper to Gabriella.

"So what's the fist number?"

"23 then 5"

"Ok so that's W and E

"We" Gabriella told me as if I was 5 we both laughed.

"So put all the letter's together" Gabi told me as I put it on the screen

**We should not be doing this.**

**But I need to see you, meet me at 'The Queen Elizabeth' restaurant at eight o'clock**

**Troy**

**xoxoxo **

"What should I wear??" I was frantic that he left it this late to message me it was 7.15 and counting

I heard an engine rev from outside, I peered out the window to see Jonathan on his motor bike.

"Gab it's your brother" I called she walked over to me placing a reassuring arm on my shoulder.

"well I got to go, but listen if you think he's the guy for you ok, but don't get hurt you remember Martin, Theo and the list goes on" I nodded my head I understood what she was telling me.

"He couldn't of came 30 minutes earlier" she smiled sarcastically "Have fun on your **date**" she expressed date while giggling and walked out of the door.

I got up from my spinney chair after looking out of the window seeing Gabriella hop onto his motorbike while Gabriella slipped on a helmet as he revved up the engine.

My hair flowed down the sides of my face, as I thought about what Gabriella was telling me sure she was just being a good friend as she had seem me fall apart from guys before, and she was right I left her picking up the mess, maybe this time she was wrong I mean everyone had to find Mr Right it was too soon to make that decision. I shook my head, slipping into a grey and white striped top that stopped at above mid thigh length with a large bright buckled belt around my stomach with black leggings and sliver stiletto heels.

**Hi, guys keep an eye on the number-letter line it will be used in feature chapters.**

**The next chapter will be about the date and relationship this chapter was about the friendship between Gabriella, Sharpay. **

**Please R+R D **


	5. I'll try and keep you my dirty secret

Chapter 4 – I'll try and keep you my dirty little secret

**Chapter 4 – I'll try and keep you my dirty little secret **

**Troy's POV**

"Have fun on your teacher's meeting"

"I will babe" I said sarcastically, as my wife of 3 years came closer her brunette long wavy hair flowed down her back and her tanned face was very close to mine.

"Tell me all about it later, come home soon as you can."

A light kiss was placed on my lips as she took my hand and ran it down the side of her hips my thoughts were still full of Sharpay as I tired to breakaway without giving away any suspicions

"Where is your wedding ring?" she asked puzzled

Shit shit "Erm… getting…. polished" I raised my finger in the air as polished slipped out. "Has to be a shiny ring"

"Thank goodness I thought you were going to tell me you lost in"

"Of course not, don't be so silly" I lifted her chin up "I have got to go now the meeting starts at 8.

We parted and her hand flowed down my arm until our fingers ran over each other and slipped to our sides.

"Love you"

"Love you to Sophia"

I walked out of the door slipping into my 4x4.

20 minutes later, I parked the car, walking over to the entrance; I pulled up my suit sleeve and looked at the time resting on my wrist 7.55. I was nervous It was not our first date even though it could have been my palms were sweaty and my brow was moist, I wanted to tell her something to make her feel special like she was.

What happens if she didn't get the number's what was I thinking she will never figure it out she in such a low level at maths.

At that moment a taxi pulled up and Sharpay came out of the door. I should never of doubted her.

"Wow you do heels" I said in surprise

"Don't think you start knowing everything about me" I took her hand and we strolled into the restaurant.

"Don't think you start knowing everything about me" I said under my breathe

"Table for 2 please"

"Right this way sir" he led us into a corner of the room nicely lit and 50th century style beams over the walls.

"Nice place" Sharpay told me

"I haven't been hear since I was a child" I admitted

"So.. You decide to bring me here because?"

"Cause it is special to me, like the person opposite me" I started to blush like I was a teen again.

We held hands across the table and played footsie under it until we were interrupted.

"Can I take your order sir?"

"Can we have the Chicken filet supreme and the sweet chilli salmon salad please, one pint of larger and a diet coke.

"Certainly sir"

"I can speak for myself you know"

"I was giving your voice a break, rest you work to hard"

"I do, how well do you know me sir"

"Well enough to know that you are doing great in your art and design class"

"I am?!"

"By the way I'm not kissing you after you eat the sweet chilli"

"O really" I told her

"I hope you have 3 packets of extra strong mints in your car"

"Here is your orders, enjoy your meal"

"Thank you" we both said at once, picking up our knife and fork

"So the real reason you wanted to take me here was..?" she paused moving her hand to her head.

"So we can spend some time together we always have to be secretive at school, I never get to see you and I wanted to tell you that.. I l..ove you"

"I know, Gabriella was going through my picture ti-, you love me?"

"Yer, you are the sweetest person I have ever been out with most of my ex's either just got out of prison for attacking my agent who was keeping them off me or was part of the paparazzi crew either way none were like you"

"So.. the truth did you understand the number's? I gave her a questioning glare

"Maybe"

"No then"

"Well I got it after you sent me the email"

"Any doughnut would have got it after that"

"Hey!" She playfully kicked me in the shin

"Ow"

"Wow that sure was a massive ice cream I gonna be putting on pounds!"

"Quit moaning you look fine"

"Glad to hear it"

"Shall I pay the bill?"

"Why yes you can" I told her I was only joking how much money does a 17 year old have?

"Can we have the bill please?"

The paper was placed onto the table with mints in a little dish, Sharpay removed her hand from mine and picked up the small white paper, she walked over and took out my wallet and pushed the mint dish in my direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked questioning her

"Paying the bill" she stuck her tongue out at me and walked out of sight

5 minutes later she came back into the room and placed my wallet into my left hand pocket.

**Sharpay's POV**

"That's £31.58 then please Mam, you look very pretty tonight"

"Thank you but that tall handsome guy over there is my boyfriend" I was still weak at the knees from the ' I love you' part it made me want to break out into a smile

"Ahhhh same there's no harm in trying"

"There will be if he catches you"

I walked back over to Troy, feeling the waiter looking at every move I was making; I placed the wallet back in his left hand pocket feeling something round, feeling puzzled I took out the object. "What's this?" I said no more than a whisper, Troy was glazing in the other direction "What's this?!" I raised my voice louder he turned round staring through me like I was a ghost.

I held the round object in my hand making sure he could see what I was proposing

"Yo--ur m-arried?" I blurted out tears swelling up in my eyes "Love, pff" I scoffed

I threw the deep gold ring a far as my arm would let me.

"Sharpay I was going to tell you never seemed the right ti—"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit, it's not like we were going to last!" I bellowed, pulling my bag from the chair and running out of the restaurant saving myself from anymore humiliation.

Why were Gabriella and Amber always right they warned me but I never flipping listened why did I never listen I always new best and Gabriella was right she would be picking up the pieces and covering for me, when I miss exams grr! Frustration hit me as it bounced off on to my fist plunging it into the wall behind me.

My hand started to form blood splatters all over my knuckles, I saw a taxi passing by running to it knowing Troy would be behind me any second. 7--5 Hor-nbeam clos--e please" my lips was quivering from the cold and the fact that I just had one of the happiest night of my life turned into a totally train wreck why was it Sharpay Evan's that always had the dickheads?

**Thanks for the reviews its great to know what you all thought plz continue and I will keep writing. X**

**The next chapter will not be for a while as I have sooo much work to be doing but I will try my hardest. x**


	6. Decisions, Cameras, lies and Getaway pla

Chapter 5 – Denial

**Chapter 5 – Decisions, Cameras, lies and Getaway plans**

It was the morning after the night before Sharpay was wrecking her brains out over the whole situation.

"What brainless idiot takes there wedding ring to a date?" she thought to herself, she was slumped up against the couch her head pressed on the cold sticky leather.

"Sharpay get over him, worthless piece of scum"

Ding ding ding

"Just a minute!" She called out despite her voice being dry as a desert in the summer

Sharpay rose from her seat bringing gown round her waist before yawning and pulling the door open.

"So how it go?" Amber waltzed in "Is he still upstairs sleeping? That's him snoring isn't it ahh"

Tears began to stream from Sharpay delicate bronze eyes.

"Amber!" Gabriella raised her voice and put a hand over her mouth to keep her silent to not cause anymore damage.

Amber instantly became silent. All 3 walked over to the sofa collapsing into the material

"That bad was it?" Gabriella broke the silence between the 3 friends, Sharpay simply nodded.

"So what happened?! Spill the beans Sharpay I wanna know come on tell us plea--se" Amber narrowed towards Sharpay blinking her lashes in a pleading fashion.

Sharpay buried her head into a pillow Gabriella gave Amber a stern look while walking over to Sharpay.

"Why don't I ever listen to.."

The phone started to ring on the table, Amber sprang up from her chair inches away from picking it up.

"Leave it" Sharpay demanded

"Is it from the man himself?" Gabriella questioned while rubbing Sharpay's back.

46 missed calls since last night.

"Well doesn't that mean he wants to talk to you?" Amber spoke brightly

"More like make up a thousand excuses"

"For what, are you going to tell us?"

"Yer come on speak speak speak speak…." Amber chanted

"Grrrr! Im such an idiot I should of expected this"

"What what?!" Amber spoke excitedly

"Amber shut up or leave" Gabriella pointed to the door.

"I found something…" Sharpay lifted her head from the pillow "Everything was going fine until I found the ring, why couldn't I have put his wallet in his other pocket why that one.

"A ring?" The pair spoke "Like a wedding ring" the pair spoke in unison.

"He's married?!" The two blurted out

"Uh huh"

"Did you let him explain?" Gabriella shook her head as she already knew the answer

"I kinda went into self distrust mood"

"That's the reason your hand looks like it been plunged into a sheet of glass"

"Did he say he was married?" Amber questioned Sharpay

"Well not in so many words"

"Well he was going to ask you to marry him!"

"Shut up!" Sharpay and Gabriella sent a don't be stupid kind of glare across the room. Amber close her mouth and looked the other way

"Look I have some fantastic news" Sophia curled her arms round Troy's chest.

Troy pushed down his phone cancelling the call to Sharpay, he moved to turn to face his wife rolling over the bed meeting her solid golden eyes.

Troy let out a groan of disappointment hoping to see Sharpay and her toothy pearl grin.

"What is it?" Troy asked with no expression

"I'm late" Sophia spoke

"Well go then" Troy told her "See you later" Troy turned back to his position closing his eyes.

"No.. I'm really late"

"Well I told you, go don't want to get the sack or have the bosses breathing down your ne— you mean late??" Troy sprang up

"Yer I'm never late, were having a baby Troy!"

Troy's face turned to a huge grin he was so happy full of joy in some ways he felt complete.

The two embraced in a hug full of happiness, Troy planted soft kisses onto her neck.

Troy got up and headed into the shower, his world was complete he had a wife a good job and a baby on the way what more could he of asked for.

"A baby, no yes no!" Troy pushed his head up against the shower wall

Mixed feelings were piled up in Troy, half his body was telling him to forget Sharpay and the other half was telling him to live on the wild side.

"She hates me" He finally got it into his mind that Sharpay would never forgive him, how could he tell her that he loved her when the secret from hell was bound to be set lose.

**Troy's POV**

"Sharpay it's not what it looks like I do love you its just that.."

"Sharpay I have a wife but she doesn't mean as much as you do"

Sharpay I kinda have a child on the way lets make a go of things build bridges?"

I pushed my head on to the steering wheel forgetting I was driving

BEEP BEEP!

I swerved to avoid a 10 ton lorry heading for a ditch. Turning the corner to Sharpay's house I parked the car at the side hoping her parents would not be in.

Knock knock

"Hello" The door opened to show a middle aged women with long blonde hair, peach coloured skin.

"Erm.. Hi I'm here to see Sharpay extra tuition" I lied to her mother

"Sharpay hunny" she called while holing the wooden door in both hands.

"I'll be.. Balcony" I heard mumbles from the top of the stairs while the door was half open.

"She's at her balcony she will be down in a minute"

"Thank you"

I went to put my foot in the door as she would let me in, how wrong was I the door slammed in my face.

"Yes"

I stepped back, to see Sharpay's lose hair flowing past her cheek down the rails.

"I need to talk to you, please don't make this harder than it is"

"You're the one who made it harder you couldn't of just told me could you no you had to go make things more complicated, so how is the wife?"

"Look who cares about her, I just need to see you I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"What did you think was going to happen your married!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Why?! You embarrassed?"

"Look can't you let me explain?"

"You have 5 minutes"

She disappeared into her room, a minute later she came out of the door in white short with a matching belt a long grey top with short sleeves.

"Well.." she said putting her arm to the door leaning against it.

"Look I'm going for a walk clear the air, then I'll explain" she rolled her eyes and walked beside me.

We came to the park, we sat on a green bench looking out a the children mucking around on the slide and swings.

"I have not got all day" she tapped her foot lightly on the ground

"I have been stupid.." I paused "I wish everything was different"

"I'm not angry that your married… well I am but I wish you didn't hide it from me, why did you lie? You told me about everything else your brother and his broken back the first time you went on holiday abroad and the biggest secret of all you keep it locked up"

"I didn't know how you would take it… I didn't want you flipping out, even though it led to that anyway" she turned her back so she was facing me.

"Do you love her?"

"Huh?"

"Your wife Troy! Do you love her?" she looked at me with no expression I mean what did she expect me to say, she is having my child, I stood up and put my hand to my head running it through my hair.

"So what you said to me yesterday was a load of crap then" she continued

"Yer I do love her but, its like you have taken my heart I'm torn, The truth it's that….."

"Go on.." I just couldn't tell her how could I, I was already in her bad books this would rock her even more like I ripped out her heart and stamped on it. Sharpay Sophia's pregnant, no I cant Troy shut up!

"I turned around to face her. If I told you would you take me back?"

"Depends what the heck it is, don't tell me you have 3 other wife's and children to no doubt"

"No, what do you take me for I'm not a bigamist"

"Well you were dumb enough to start a relationship while married" she put her hand on her hip and looked at me seriously

We sat back on the bench.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we first got together?

_**Flashback**_

_Sharpay and Troy were standing on the field, while the class was running the laps_

"_Sharpay, If we are going to do this we have to be 100 honest with each other no secrets no lies and no letting it get out in the open, agreed?" _

"_Ok well done class 5 minutes break" _

"_Yer" Sharpay nodded slightly and let out a huge grin. "Mrs Burns is coming shit" Sharpay whispered _

"_Sharpay, how many times have I told you forgetting your sports kit is not good enough, you are not going to pass sport if this keeps happening I'm very disappointed in you"_

"_Yes sir"_

_Troy lent closer to Sharpay. "Meet you in the car park at the end of the day?"_

"_Uh huh"_

**End of Flashback**

."Well.." she stood her ground wanting to know what I was hiding as she tapped her foot to the floor impatiently.

I walked behind her placing my hands around her hips nuzzling my face in her shoulder.

"I want us to go away together" I whispered in her ear.

"What? Hello school??" She turned around to face me looking at me like I had gone cuckoo while raising an eyebrow.

"2 weeks in Cyprus? What you say just us, no wife no friends no anybody, come on think about it beaches, star spotting watching the sunset"

"Ok I get it, no one to distract us, no teachers nagging, no parents telling me to be home by 11, no friends asking me how we are getting along sounds like paradise and the best bits theme parks and shopping!"

"That a yes then?"

""Where am I going to say I going for 2 weeks? Anyway I shouldn't even be talking to you, you really betrayed me"

"I know, and I'm truly sorry"

"You promise no more secrets?"

"Promise" she took my hand pulling me under a tree where we were very well hidden, we embraced into a tight passionate hug, followed by a great make out session, her lips on mine made me feel like I was in heaven.

"What about Gabriella, she knew I was seeing you before, what shall I tell her she is my best friend I don't want to lie to her"

"Well, tell her that you don't believe in 2nd chances, so your you ended it"

"That's still lying!"

**Sharpay's POV**

Beep beep beep

"Grr" I slapped my hand on the alarm and looked over at the clock 7am "so early" I moaned placing my pillow over my eyes as the light poured in through my thin curtains.

"Sharpay Pancakes!" I heard my mum shout up the stairs.

"5 minutes" I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower causing me to shiver as it was not at the right temperature.

Picking out my school uniform shoving them on and wrapping my wet hair in a towel and throwing it over my head. I started to appeal a little bit of make up.

I walked down the stairs to the welcoming aroma of sweet smelling pancakes.

"You sleep well sweetie?" My mum asked while I sat down

"I slept like a log, I was wondering.." I paused to chomp into a pancake "can I go stay at Aunt Mia's for a bit plea--seee" I said pushing my hands together pleading.

"I can't see why not what about school?"

"She gets to take time off school but I have to stay so unfair, now I know who you love more" My younger brother Dylan spoke

"Dylan your 10, you need your education hunny wait till your Sharpay's age"

"O so about 5 decades to go then"

"Cheeky sod!" I reached over to grab his shirt but he got up and headed for the stairs he was fast for 10.

"Anyway now we have no distraction, people are always going on holiday in school weeks, please my mum I just need a break, every assignment will be in on time cross my heart hope to die" I swished my hand over my chest in a crossing my heart motion

"Ok how long for?"

"Yay! 2 weeks pleasee" She nodded "You're the best mum ever.

"Have you even asked Aunt Mia?"

"Yer she was fine with it, she is expecting me after school, and I'm going to pack.

I took another pancake from the plate running upstairs "Move squirt" I pushed Dylan to the side while he stuck his tongue out at me.

I ran the brush through my hair sliding in a clip at the side piling on the hair spray for a fuzzy affect.

You have a message, you have a message, you have a message you have a MESSAGE!

"Ok I get it, I walked over to my phone wondering why I ever set it to that talk about giving you a headache.

_Hey babe, is everything sorted? _

_Love u lots_

_I told my mum I was going to Aunt Mia's, I got my ticket in the post my mum or brother didn't see it. I have packed can't wait to see u I will meet u in town at 4.30 I don't want to miss our flight at 6._

_Cyprus here we come _

_Love u too D_

"Sharpay" Gabriella called me from down the corridor I picked out some books from my locker.

"Hey" she embraced me in a friendly hug as we greeted.

"Where's Amber" I asked

"Library" We both laughed once Amber was stuck in a book there was point trying to get her out of it.

"I got news, I'm going aw…."

"Please tell me that you're not seeing Troy again, I mean you would really be blonde if you took him back. She laughed

I looked down,

"You didn't? did you?"

"No I didn't"

"O thank god I didn't think you were that dumb, trust me your better off without him, so what was you going to say" she smiled

What did she mean, calling me a dumb blonde how dare she! I know I was not the brightest button.

"I'm going away for a bit to my aunt Mia's for two weeks she lives in Scotland so I won't see you for a while"

"Aww Shar, gonna miss you, when you leaving." She took me into another hugged like it was goodbye.

"Tonight I'm only going for 2 weeks, I'll be back, I suppose I can say goodbye California hello Scotland" Cyprus I was thinking with a huge toothy grin

"So what lesson you got?"

"Chemistry" I replied with a dull face

"Well good luck no falling to sleep"

"Yes mum!"

"Don't you forget it"

A couple of hours had passed; I was walking into the canteen for some lunch I saw Gabriella and went to sit next to her.

"Sharpay we heard the bad news" Chad told me

"What bad news"

You're leaving" Amber butted in

"Only for a couple of weeks guy's it sounds like I'm never coming back"

"What your coming back damn!"

"Ha ha" everyone laughed at Joshua's joke this was Amber's boyfriend and a friend of mine and Taylor's for years, I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow"

"Serves you right" Taylor told him

"Baby" I replied while he rubbed his arm.

I chomped into my baguette 20 minutes later the bell rang and we all got up after chatting, I was swarmed in hugs and kisses

"Well bring me something back Shar" Chad shouted out as he walked off, Joshua gave me a hug and then a massive friend hug with Taylor, Gabriella and Amber.

The next 2 hours went by slowly, as the bell rang at last period I jump out my seat and ran to my house picking up my bags before heading off to town.

I stood by a lamppost waiting for Troy to turn up, I saw him walking towards me pretending I had not seem him.

"Boo!"

"Woah!" I pretended to jump out of my skin, he kissed me on the cheek and we headed off to find a Taxi, while we were walking paparazzi saw Troy he quickly took his hand back from mine other wise so many questioned would be asked.

I heard Troy tell the driver to take us to the airport.

"So what did you tell everyone?" Flashes were still coming into the taxi as we pulled away and past the cameras

"Well I told Sophia that I was on a teacher's course, and the school that I needed a break from teaching."

"They let you take 2 weeks off?"

"I was pretty persuasive"

I snuggled into him and rested my head on his chest the taxi drive was about 15 minutes.

"That's £19" I heard the taxi guy tell Troy he handed him the cash and we got our bags out of the boot of the car.

"You ready babe?"

"Yup, I'm sooo excited"

"You did book a hotel right?"

"5"

"Awsome"

"We went into the airport and our tickets were stamped and we placed our bags onto the conveyer belt.

**Troy's POV**

Mine and Sharpay's ears perked up at the women on the tannoy, we got up and headed to where our plane had landed. We sat down in our seats and put on our belts, the pilot went through a load of rules and safety instructions before we took off.

This was it 2 weeks in the sun with this gorgeous girl how luckily was I, even though guilt was filling up inside of me, I left Sophia pregnant with only her mum for company, while I was off with another girl having a great holiday and on the other hand Sharpay who doesn't know anything about that baby. Why is life so complicated?!

**Ok so confused but dumb Troy there. Forget about Cyprus Troy needs to go to a brain shop and get one that works! **

**R+R :D **


	7. Good Vs Bad Times

Chapter 6 –

**Chapter 6 – Good Vs Bad Times **

**Ok so before I start if you were confused in the last chapter about Troy booking a hotel I put 5 in stead of 5 Troy did not book 5 hotels! He booked a 5 hotel, sorry about my stupid mistake anyway next chapter to the story. **

**I have added Karen – Sharpay's mum just to let you all know ******

The plane made a stop at an airport to change pilots and we were off again. The flight in total was a round about a whole day, Sharpay rested her head on Troy's chest sleeping away the journey, a few hours later the pair woke up in sunny Cyprus.

**Troy POV**

"Hey babe, wake up sleepy head" I slightly nudged her, her golden locks where in my face so I brushed them away she started to open her eyes, while letting out a small yawn, a smile came across her face when she looked up at me our eyes locked on mine and a smile came to my cheeks.

"We here?"

"Uh huh, the plane has landed" I answered her while slightly nodding, our eyes broke apart. I unbuckled my belt while the pilot gave a speech; I took her hand while we were escorted off of the plane. We got our bags and walked out of the airport hand in hand jumping into a taxi.

"To the Hilton hotel please mate" I asked while sitting back next to Sharpay.

Sharpay got out her I pod and plugged the headphones into her ears.

"So you just going to completely isolate me?" she nodded at me sticking her tongue out. I looked at her I pod and saw she was listening to Kylie minogue

"O, so I see Kylie is better than me then" I said while getting in a huff crossing my arms.

"Erm.. babe I don't know If you know but your singing break mirrors" she smiled an innocent smile. "Don't go all huffy on me it doesn't suit your look, even though your nose looks cute when it's all crinkled"

"Does not" I put my fingers in my ears

"Does"

"Not"

"Troy how old are we 10? Act your age not your shoe size"

"You started it"

"Uh! Me? Would I?" she pressed her hands on her chest acting more innocent and she formed a halo with her fingers above her head. "Me an angel" she giggled while slumping back into the car seat.

"I don't have that bigger feet do I?" she rolled her eyes and leant over and whispered in my ear.

"You look wow"

We arrived a few minutes later at the hotel I lifted up my shirt sleeve to see the time it was now, I handed the driver a couple of euros. Sharpay and I walked inside the luxurious hotel to check in.

I was handed a key card and told that are room was on the 4th floor room 378.

"Need any help with your bags sir?" a bellboy asked

"Thanks" I responded he took one bag on his shoulder and the others he wheeled, we headed into the elevator I curled my fingers around hers as the elevator stopped. Sharpay leant over.

"I wish you said no to the bellboy who knows what we could of got up to alone for 30 seconds" she smiled as she whispered

"Damn" I smiled back

"Approaching 4th floor" spoke the elevator.

The bellboy placed our bags next to the room as I slipped in the key card. He walked away as I slipped some money in his pocket as a tip for his service.

"Time to relax" Sharpay spoke as she headed for the bed spreading her arms out and closing her eyes. The drapes hung from the mahogany wood above the bed.

**3 days later**

"Dylan, down here please time to do your homework no excuses young man" Dylan came downstairs and picked up his books, he was walking with his head down at the sight of homework he was thrilled

"But mum do I have to it's so hard and boring"

"Dylan I'm on the phone" Karen picked up the phone and punched the numbers in for Aunt Mia.

"Hey sis, How are you these days?" Karen asked

"Hello darling, why do you call, is something wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong nope everything is wonderful, I was just wanted to check on Sharpay, is she there can I spe.."

"What do you mean check on Sharpay?"

"Well can I speak to her please?" Karen's eyes peered around the living room let out a smile seeing the photo hanging above the fire place of Dylan and Sharpay making goofy faces at the camera at the zoo when they were very young.

"Well yer try shouting up the stairs, it normally works" Aunt Mia said sarcastically

"What are you talking about; let me talk to my daughter please"

"She isn't here, Karen you are really confusing me, don't you know where she is?"

Karen eyes started to fill with water, red paths formed of tears marks draped down her cheeks, her heart began to beat fast from worry.

"Where the hell is my angel if you are messing around I'm gon..!" Karen clenched her hand into a fist, she said fast a franticly. "Dylan go upstairs and stay up there no questions!"

"Mum?"

"Go!" Karen shut the door behind Dylan and sat back onto the couch.

"Whoa girl! Did you think she was here?"

"Yes! She said she was coming to yours for 2 weeks, she said you were ok with it she was ment to go to yours on Friday its now Monday that was three whole days ago!

"What stupid mother doesn't check the plane ticket or even ring you. I'm such a crap mother what was I thinking. Pregnant at 17, married at 19 divorced at 20 grrr! My is my life so complicated"

"Women stop thinking about yourself, pull yourself together"

"Ok" Karen slightly nodded even though Mia could not see it.

"Just look after Dylan, ok hunny?"

"Are you saying I don't?"

"Just ring the police report Sharpay missing"

"What?"

"Look hunny she has been gone for 3 days with no message or phone call, just ring them stop being so stubborn women"

'Click'

Trying to take in what had happened she rang Sharpay's phone

"Answered sweetie answer! Please hunny just pick up let me know your safe" Karen buried her head into a pillow sobbing. Friends she thought.

She ran to the address book which was laid on the dresser to look up Gabriella, Amber, Zeke, Chad, Joshua and Taylor's numbers but all coming back with the same reply.

"Sorry Mrs Evans I haven't seen her today or over the weekend she was not at school, is something wrong?"

Karen put the phone slowly on the hook; she raised it again typing 999

"Hello, which service do you require?"

"Police please" Karen's voice was about to Crack under the pressure, tears still rolling down her cheek and her nose became sniffy.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman answered

"I need to report my daughter missing"

"Ok Miss can I take your details please and when was the last time you saw or had contact with your daughter.

Karen came to the end of the dreadful call she put the phone down and walked up the stairs seeing Dylan on his ps3 she walked in and sat on his bed embracing him into a huge hug and kisses.

"My little boy" The boy was super confused why was his mum so upset? Why was she hugging him? And most importantly what was with all the phone calls and shouting?

**Sharpay's POV**

"Ha ha, gotcha, your not gonna get me" I turned around to see how close he was to me, I could see him dusting sand off his skin while chasing after me, he was getting so close I gave in slowing down he pulled me by the sides and we rolled on the sand. The sun shone reflecting in the crystal clear blue water, it bleached my back, not that I needed it, I was quite tan enough.

"Do you know how much you turn me on in that bikini?" he whispered in my ear, while I laughed even more

"Do know how lame you are Troy?"

"Very, that's why you love me"

"Yer I do" he grew a huge smile and I was held in his embrace his arms around my waist while I was lying on my side his chin was upon my shoulder. I couldn't believe I just agreed that I loved him but I guess I did, I loved his little romantic gestures, like flowers and chocolates to cheer me up, his smiles and the way he cried at heart rendering films

A few minutes later we rolled around in the sand even more while I placed my lips on his. I pulled to the side as we lay on our towels.

**Troy's POV**

It was the morning; I was laying on the king sized bed in the hotel holding my stomach after the humongous breakfast. I narrowed my gaze to the light cappuccino coloured walls, taking my gaze to the window peering outside perfect I told myself.

"Sharpay you nearly done?" I called into the bathroom, she had been in there half an hour what was she doing making the sink?

"Uh huh almost" she unlocked the door and came out wear a short mid thigh length cream skirt with brown butterfly's at the bottom with cream leggings in sandals and a cream and brown stripy Vest top. The sun continued to shine through the window and grabbed her tan perfectly in its refection.

"So what did you want to show me?" I took her hand in mine and pulled her out of the hotel, we walked together along the path while getting some dirty looks, lets just say Sharpay didn't look her age, she looked about 14 so holding hands with a 24 year old not to good even if she is 17, but who cares.

When we got closer to our destination I put my hands over her eyes.

"What you doing?" she started to squeal

"You'll see" she started to giggle

We got to some steps so I asked her to keep her eyes closed, so she didn't trip and fall.

"Ok so I'm taking my hands off your eyes no peeking though take my hands" she took my hands and I guided her down the steps.

"Troy can't I see, I want to know what I'm doing, please" she started shaking. "I'm gonna fall! I'm wearing heels!" her voice became high pitched.

"1-no your not there sandals 2-You trust me?"

"Yer"

"I won't let anything happen to you, see last step"

**Sharpay's POV**

I opened my eyes to fine a clear crisp white boat, with CYPRUS HOILDAYS in bold red writing on the side with a picture of the flag white and red border with a star and a C shape printed on the side. My gaze turned to the water which was a piercing blue.

"Awww Troy it's beautiful" My eyes locked with his, we hoped on the boat as we were taken for a day tour, driving surfing jet skiing I felt like a queen for the day.

It was turning dark and the sun was setting I locked my eyes with the ball of fire that was disappearing into the clouds.

"This was the best day ever" I started to thank him for his kind gesture leaning over and kissing him deeply, we were at the back of the boat so Marlon our driver and instructor couldn't hear us, He placed his arm around my waist just above my backside, I placed my chin on his shoulder and started to nibble on his ear seductively.

"That tickles" he moaned and giggled at the same time as I continued, the only sound water gushing and trees swaying in the breeze. He smiled as he turned to face me.

**News Headline**

America News Tonight

"Hello and welcome to tonight's 10 o'clock news with me Norma Morrison, 17 year old Sharpay Evans has been reported missing the mother says that she was ment to be at a relative's but never showed. The young girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes was last seen on Friday afternoon where she left Brookfield high school with friends in Maple Lane, Brookfield estate at 3.30pm. This picture of the teenager was taken recently, the mother also says she has a very sharp brain and not easily lead she is a bit to headstrong. The Police are now treating this as abduction. Pc Robert Cusso said that the girl has literally vanished into thin air, the hunt for her started immediately after receiving the phone call which was at 4.14pm today, cameras in the area are also being investigated. Sharpay actually told her mum that she was going to her aunt's house for some time, according to her mother the family got along well apart from brother sister squabbles, we have been talking to other family and friend's and no one was has seen her this weekend all transport has been notified of the girls disappearance.

If you have any information on this young girl please immediately call us on 0588 6745…" The news lady on the T.V spoke. Sophia took a bite of her biscuit dunking it in her cup of tea while turning the T.V over. "Kids" she rolled her eyes "Hope your not going to be a handful" she laid back and rubbed her belly.

**Ok, so there's chapter 6 for you all. Thanks for the reviews please tell what you liked and disliked bout the chapter it helps to improve it. **

**O and by the way just to say that all the addresses hotel, people, streets names etc and especially the phone number are all made up out of my head lol, and the reason I didn't put much about the plane journey was coz I never been on a plane so I wasn't sure what to put lol. Apart form it flew through the air. **

**R+R :D**


	8. Home Time Uh O!

Chapter 7 –

**Chapter 7 – Home Time Uh O!**

**Hey guys, new chapter and xoSuperstarletxo I like the way your thinking your comment was good but not spot on keep reading :D**

"Mam, we are doing everything to find your daughter we have our team working day and night for your daughters safe return" Pc Nate Roberts who is heading the investigation spoke on the chipped painted door step. The grass was over grown looking like a jungle, weeds hugging his feet, the garden looking extremely neglected it was the in depressed need of help just like the family. Nate started jotting down notes on the grey pad.

"But you're not doing anything, you have been searching for a week now and nothing my angel is out there alone, frightened, scared, cold, alone! And you're saying you're doing everything!" Karen puffed loudly catching her breathe and hurt rising in her eyes as she battered Nate with her fists while sobbing on his chest.

"Mum, Mum!"

"Sharpay??" Karen questioned turning her head and opened her arms for a huge embrace, water filling up in her eyes nose becoming stuffy and her heart pounding every half second.

"Sharpay?" A tear sliding down her cheeks a shadow pondering in her arms. Black forming in her eyes. Karen opened her eyes to reveal Dylan at her bedside.

"Mum.. Is Sharpay ever coming home?" Karen sighed turning her back to the small boy.

The next week had pasted by quickly, The pair was doing last minute shopping, bags upon there forearms pilled up to the brim, holding each others hand their fingers intertwined together. The sun on their backs shining through the clear blue sky and the rush of people heading through the busy streets.

"Grrrr! Stupid phone please work 34 missed called and text messages and I can't read them coz my phone dies, why now!" Sharpay punched the buttons on the phone trying to gain access.

"Lets have a look" Troy took the phone out of her hand turning off the phone

"What you doing"

"Its dead in the head"

"Yer, wow are you two related?" Troy gave a small laugh, Sharpay smiled grabbing back the phone.

"No snatching"

Sharpay ran to the bin chucking it in taking out the sim card slipping it in her pocket

"Bye bye" she looked down giving a small wave.

"Well it's the last day of sun and sand" Sharpay sighed and turned her head "O look isn't that dress gorgeous?"

"Yer, definitely my style" Troy smirked giving her hand a playful squeeze. Sharpay gave a stupid look, rolling her eyes. Sharpay pulled his arm forcing him into the store the bags on his arms crashing into each other. Sharpay pulled the dress from the rail before releasing her hand and heading for the fitting room.

"So..?" The red silk halter neck dress flowed down her sides, covering her flat stomach and board hips, caressing her skin as it rested lightly on her body.

"Magnificent, but you don't need that to look gorgeous you have me"

"Your ego getting a little to big lover boy" Sharpay pointed at his chest she twisted her hips back into the fitting room.

"That's 70 Euros please mam" Sharpay handed over the money, walking out of the store something caught Troy's eye making him trot over to the window across the street

"Wow is that the new.." Sharpay tapped Troy on the shoulder breaking their hands apart. "Yer, Shar" Sharpay's gaze turned toward the T.V store. Troy saw his girlfriends head turn towards the store and walked towards her.

**Sharpay Evans – Missing!**

The blonde girl was last since on Friday the 4th January Sharpay is 17 and about 5ft 4 she has chocolate brown eyes and always wears a charm bracelet on her right arm.

Sharpay also has a distinctive brown birth mark on her left shoulder. This is very out of character.

The family are worried sick about the teenager, if anyone has any sightings of the girl please contact your local police station or call us on this number 056782812321.

"WHAT?" Sharpay let out a huge squeal, Troy was bedazzled rubbing his head. Sharpay disappeared with a gust of wind behind her. The poster ripped from the window. Sharpay came out breathing deeply noticing all the shops covered in the same poster.

"Troy! What am I gonna do, I have been such a fool"

"Look baby our flight is in a few hours we'll be home tomorrow everything will be fine"

"Fine, fine! Troy the flipping police are involved!"

"Whoa" Troy placed his finger over Sharpay's lips while pulling her behind in an alley where all was silent. "Shar, clam down, by the time we have packed we'll be on the plane home no problem" Sharpay began to reason with him seeing his point of view.

"But what if someone recognises me?"

"Well we will have to keep you hidden"

"What if the hotel knows?"

"Shar listen we booked it under Brand so its ok they don't know your last name chill" Troy rubbed her back the pair walked off to the hire car.

"Ok so you stay here don't move, I'll be back" Troy kissed her forehead letting his hand slip over of his grasp before heading to the hotel to pack their suitcases, Sharpay slid down in her seat covering her head with a blanket.

"Hope you had a good stay sir" Troy checked out of the hotel heading back to the car.

"You ok?" Sharpay had her hand in the glove box grabbing a few sherbet lemons at a time, knocking over objects the blanket still blocking her vision Troy looking bemused

"To clam my nerves" Sharpay pulled the blankets above her head.

"More like to get you hyper active" Troy gave a chuckle while looking at the innocent girl; he placed his seatbelt around his chest and drove off towards the airport.

"So, why don't you call your mum she will be over whelmed to hear your voice"

"That's a point she must know I lied she must of found out I weren't at aunty Mia's now the police are involved, I'm so dead!" Troy placed his hand on Sharpay's hand which rested on her lap giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Look nothing is going to happen to you, I'm here" Troy gave her a smile while concentrating on the traffic Sharpay returned the smile while falling asleep on the head rest.

"So any luck, have the police said anything" a neighbour asked in the local café to the other residents of the city. A woman behind the counter slipping doughnuts into a bag

"Nope, none but apparently she was ment to run off, that's 1.20"

"Neglect? Well she is a single mum, poor Dylan" the women took the paper bag resting it on the counter, at that moment Karen walked in with more posters.

"Poor girl, do you think she gone to find her father?" Karen walked up to the counter her ears burning looking very intrigued, the women serving had her back turned while filling up a cup of coffee.

"Well who knows, but you can't blame her really I mean Sharpay never knew him, lets hope Dylan stays sane"

"Yer bu…."

"Sharpay, will be home very shortly thank you very much and as for Dylan who the hell do you think you are criticising my parenting like your perfect what was it son in prison at 16?" the two women jumped from there skins, Karen placed the posters on the counter the café looking stunned mutters were heard as Karen made her exit from the café.

"Good afternoon flight to Birmingham is due to land, but I'm afraid has suffered a slight delay we will update you shortly thank you for your co-operation" A receptionist at the airport told the passengers over the tannoy.

"See not long now baby" Troy shot a smile hoping to get one back, Sharpay raised her head and glanced to show Troy she acknowledged him no smile attached but a light frown. The airport seats were very uncomfortable Troy wriggled about to get comfortable holding a coffee in one hand while wrapping a hand round Sharpay's back.

If there's posters in Cyprus, I must be on the news I must be all over the world, whizzed around in Sharpay's head, she almost wished she stayed home I mean it would not of be to bad with the nagging and fussing and constant frustration, she could of lived with it but now how was she going to over come this.

A man in his thirty's walked pass the couple glaring. "Hey do I know you?" he spoke in a strong accent.

Sharpay was snapped out of her thoughts. "No-o" she stuttered. Troy at this point was giving the guy a questioning look.

"So what's your name?" the guy asked

Sharpay became nervous bottling up "Roller" she blurted out after seeing a suitcase being rolled across the floor. Troy turned his face giving the same look to Sharpay.

"It's a nickname" The man stood in front of the pair, looking confused

"Wait, are you going to California?"

"What is it to you dude?" Troy spoke standing on his feet towards the unshaved man.

"Maybe" Sharpay spoke her voice quiet, her legs shaking and bottom lip quivering, Troy changing his expression to anger.

The sandy haired guy shook his head scanning over Sharpay. Troy noticing, the busy airport started getting louder as the tannoy stopped making announcements.

"Wait a minute you're the girl."

"No she's my girl now back off" Troy forcing his weight over the guy, warning him glaring in his eyes like a Lion at a prey.

"Your Sharpay the missing girl, Sharpay Even, are you ok sweetie?" The guy pointed to Sharpay moving his arm around Troy body which Troy was almost squashing the dude.

"I bett.." the guy reached into his pocket, before he could do anything Troy scrunched up his fist and laid a punched into the nose of the tall now shaken up guy.

Troy let him go, get off, get off!" Sharpay yelled at Troy causing veryone to look and stare, she had had it up to the sky with constant, Where's Sharpay? "Sharpay, school Sharpay this Sharpay take your brother to school, Take Dylan to Karate club. She came out here to get away from it and here she was in a mess with people wanting to know who she was strangers! Troy backed down and away from the guy moving his weight back to standing position. "Take a picture its last longer!" Sharpay shouted as the people turned back around.

"I'll have you! That's the last time I help anyone" The guy spoke anger building in his eyes like he caught it from Troy as the anger left Troy as he breathed healthy. The guy took his suitcase and walked away blood slipping down his nose a bruise forming. Sharpay had tears flooding from in her chestnut eyes; the most memorable experience of her life had dropped down and died in a matter of hours.

"This is a public announcement flight to America California please have your tickets stamped and board the plane."

Sharpay climbed onto the platform, after wiping away her tears and Troy apologizing once again. The pair found there seats and made themselves comfortable. Troy raised his hand to turn on the fan above there heads. Sharpay now had a smile upon her face.

"This is an public announcement we are sorry but we have to delay the plan" Sharpay sighed "This will not take a moment, we are sorry for the inconvenience"

The moment Sharpay shut her eyes the plane doors opened causing it to become blustery, two tall guys dressed in blue appeared. They walked over the air hotess.

They made there way over to the dozing pair, lifting out some papers "Sharpay Evans?" One questioned

"Yer" Sharpay raised her eyebrow while noting down in her mind who these people where. Shit! Police!!

"Can you come with us please miss, I afraid you can't board this plane" One officer grabbed Sharpay arms pulling her from her chair, he put his arm over her shoulder, leading her off the plane.

"What?" Troy jumped out of his chair "Leave her alone!" he yelled, the other officer blocked Troy from running to Sharpay's rescue. Tory continued to push past before he new it he was on his back face pushed firmly into the chair. The officer went into Troy pockets pulling out his wallet. "Troy Brand we are arresting for assault and suspicion of abduction you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in court" Troy eyes widened at hearing this Abduction! He was pulled roughly to his feet . Sharpay turned her head as she stepped off the plane, she knew it was all over but abduction, she turned on her heel and ran towards Troy tears streaming down her face.

"NO! Troy! Let him go, get off him get off!, Let him go you bastard!" Sharpay squealed and screamed pulling Troy away from the policeman, The chattering became silent as the passengers stared at the blonde causing chaos she wrapped her arms around a handcuffed Troy as the officers intervened pulling Sharpay embrace to an end.

"I love you" She mouthed placing her hands over her heart. Troy winked at her as the other officer Took Sharpay out the other side of the plane. The passengers began to talk loudly as the drama came to an end.

**So that was your update until, probably Tuesday, There's a little more drama on the way, but that's your dose for now. Thanks for the reviews u rock ******** R+R**


	9. Shocked

Chapter 8 –

**Chapter 8 – Shocked**

**A week later**

Troy and Sharpay travelled back in style, Troy was cuffed with police by his side, and Sharpay was on another plane. The two arrived back in America extremely tired.

The phone was on the corner of the kitchen counter when it suddenly leaped up, Sophia was on the chair it was 9.00am she sat browsing through a 'Mother's to be' magazine tears falling from her cheek eating a breakfast bar.

"Hello?"

"Is This Mrs Brand?" A rusty voice spoke through the phone

"Yes, erm what is this about?"

"I'm Constable Roberts, I'm afraid you will need to come down to the station Troy Brand has been arrested on suspicion of Abduction, Sharpay Evans has been found in his company "

"What?" Her heart jump out her chest of course she knew about Sharpay's situation. She couldn't get her head around it "This doesn't make sense you must have the wrong man, my husband is on a teacher's training course"

"I'm sorry mam but its true" Sophia hung up the phone in shook dropping the magazine from her fingertips. She picked back up the phone dialling the number for the school.

"Erm.. Hi can I ask when the Sports teacher training course is ment to end?"

"Sorry do you have the right number there's no training course sorry" a man on the other end informed Sophia. She hit the end call button slumping down the side of the kitchen counter, not being able to take it all in. suddenly her rosie life turned grey.

"Place your hand in the ink sir just so we can take your finger prints" The custody sergeant spoke to Troy looking down on him, Troy place his hand into the navy blue ink resting his head upon his arm..

"This is crazy" Troy insisted raising his head from his arms.

"Come with me now sir" the police officer showed Troy to a cell. He kept huffing protesting his innocence.

"I should be on a plane" Troy muttered to himself, he looked in the cell the four blank walls staring at him, making him shiver.

"Now miss are you sure you're ok, would you like a cup of tea" Another officer escorted Sharpay into the building.

"No! I don't want anything from you!" Sharpay shifted her head to the side looking away form the officer, Troy's head span round glaring at the blonde. Picking up both feet he ran to the bared gate while his hands tightly resumed behind his back.

"Sharpay!" He called out waiting to see her reaction, she ran to Troy as quick as a whip passing by the officer.

"Troy!" she pressed her face up to the bar water brimming on her eyes, his eyes red and blotchy.

"Get me out of here!!" Troy let go of the bars being pulled into a cell his vision never leaving Sharpay.

"I know" she whispered "I'm ready to make my statement" she plucked up the courage to speak out, turning her glance away from Troy standing on both feet while her head narrowed to the ground. She hated this feeling a pain in her gut telling her how stupid she had become, how much of a child she was, how she could never of thought this would work and now she was in the deepest of crap at only seventeen.

"This way mam" she was lead into the side room, she could imagine what Troy was going through she almost felt imprisoned by the walls around her the only difference was she could walk out whenever she wished. Sharpay took a seat upon the fake leather chair.

**Sharpay's POV**

A short brunette woman walked me into the room followed by an officer that was with me earlier, he had a distinct odour of strong cologne. The women took a seat opposite me.

"Now before we do anything, I need you to confirm that you are Sharpay Evans" I peered at her jacket to find out her name, my eyes scanned over the name plate Detective Sergeant Little my mind spoke. "Yes" I nodded slightly answering her question I placed my hands on my lap and I narrowed my head down.

My mood changed, wiping away the tears one at a time, looking at the snotty nose stuck up women.

"I want to make my statement Mr Brand had nothing to do with my disappearance" I used air quotes on disappearance I brought forward my fist banging it on the table.

"So what did happen.."

"I we-nt by my own accord, I had to get out of there, I needed a break" I let out a deep sighed while stuttering.

"What is your relationship with Mr Brand?" She looked straight at me while taking a slip of her coffee, out of the polystyrene cup.

"We lo—" I stopped in my words, I was now more confused than ever, I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell them that my feelings about Troy that he was amazing, to heck with that I wanted to scream it from the tallest building but I didn't want the consequences, but I couldn't lie.. Or could I..?

"He is my teacher" I spoke stupidly not thinking, my mind turned to mush.

"O I see, tell me is it usual for students to go on holiday with there Teacher?" She spoke sly, placing her hand under my chin tilting my head up.

"But.. you'—re twisting my words" My eyes squinted, I moved my hands on my head rubbing my temples I nailed my elbows to the table.

"Have you ever had a sexual relationship with Mr Brand?"

"No!" I rose in full fury from the chair the mental legs squeaking against the tile floor. The officer standing by the door came over and gestured for me to sit back down. I wasn't going to get Troy into even deeper shit.

"I want to make my statement and leave with Troy. I demanded

"Is she here? Has she come home?" Gabriella spoke with full enthusiasm. I appeared as I Pulled the door back revealing my blonde hair. "O Shar" Gabriella continued pulling me into her embrace filled with tears full of joy of us being reunited.

"I'll let you to catch up" Karen spoke to us. I planted a smile towards my mum, while moving my arm so Gabriella would follow me upstairs.

"Amber said she missed you, Joshua and Chad said that they are gonna kill you when they see you next if you don't run off ag-.." I turned to Gabriella to find the tears swelling back up the mention of there names I was glad to be home. We were so happy to see each other again like getting back in touch with a friend from high school so many years later, we got into my room and not a single thing had changed since I left, the mirror still stood by my bed side and all my make up would lie on the desk. My cd's laid flat under the bed, the room was spotless from mess and the only thing missing was me.

"So where the hell have you been" Gabriella changed her tone, she showed how worried she was for me "The police banging on your door telling you that your best friend from the age of 4 had been possibly abducted tore me apart Shar."

"I know.. I don't know I was stupid I'm not ready to talk about it" The air in the room turned to grey, and the enthusiasm turned cold, we broke out of the embrace and sat talking for hours. I never mentioned a word about Troy every time Gabriella brought up the subject I would try my best to change it.

_A few hours earlier _

_I came from the back of a police car; every one's heads raised suspicion on the fact I was returning to my home. It was the first time in almost a month. I could smell the brownies from number 17 being baked the sweet aroma. _

_I saw one filmier face come out of the door, the women laughed at the sight of me smiles appeared and the atmosphere filled with happiness. No one spoke the street was silent and my mother came across the road and grabbed me into the biggest hug I had ever had it must of last 5 minutes I smelt her clothes the scent you get from cleanly washed and ironed clothes, I was home! She placed her arm around my hip as I was greeted by Dylan, tears pouring down his face, we walked through our door and the street continued to ramble I guess I was the gossip for the next week._

_No one spoke until the door fully closed Dylan was wrapped around my leg and my mum was still hugging my chest. I looked around the living room many cards were placed on the fire place. One read were sorry, the other said we wish would to take the heartache away. I could only guess it was for my disappearance. Hugging must have been seconds it felt like hours I was so happy to be with my family again no one asked where I had been the police had filled my mum in on the basics that I was in Cyprus but all she cared about was that I was home but one thing lingered in my mind.. Troy _

**Troy's POV**

I was finally let go out of the hand cuffs my arms ache as they were freed.

"We will get you next time Brand" the officer spoke pushing me out of the gate

"No I'll get you on harassment" I turned my head back and walked away getting into a taxi.

"Troy…?" I heard that all too familiar voice

"What no—Sophia?" I hugged her tight she was the closet thing to Sharpay, even though she was a thousand miles from Sharpay I was married to her.. she wouldn't judge me like the rest.

"What are you doing?" she questioned pushing me from her sides

"I'm sorry" She looked at me disgusted

"Sorry pff" Tears crept up her eyes while she scoffed "Your arrested for the abduction of Sharpay Evans your student a 17 year old girl and you're sorry!" Ok so she knew most of the story who had the right to tell her grr well what was done was done. My attitude would have changed if I knew her next sentence.

"Look I'm back and nothing happened I never kidnapped anyone yer I kinda went away with her but its not how it looks" I placed my arms on her trying to reassure her I took my arm off of hers and ran it through my hair.

"Troy how dumb do I look, come on admit it you being having an affair" I couldn't lie to her any more it was killing the pair of us inside I would of cried right here right now but my tear ducks were all dry the guy from the next cell scared me enough the scars on his face gave me the creeps so much I shivered right in front of Sophia. I simply nodded answering her question while rubbing the back of my neck. She started to walk away while shaking her head more tears filled her eyes.

"But I'm never going to see her again I swear." I ran up to her pushing her back gently telling her not to go. "Look you can't run away yer I know I made a mistake but I swear we'll move fresh start away from this place a new start for our baby our marriage .." I paused for a bit, she raised her head locking her green eyes with mine.

"Troy there's no new life no second chance you blew it you slept with your student you could go to prison if anyone found out!" I let go of her and just sighed I blew it and what for a 17 year old my life had just got flushed down the toilet.

"That's my child you can't just walk away I have rights"

"No. you don't coz the.." she paused more tears swelled up and my chest hurt in my gut a sharp throbbing pain like something was wrong.

"What? You can't take my kid away our first born ba.."

"Troy there is no… b..a..by, I miscarried there was NEVER a baby" she fell to the ground and my heart sank deep in side my chest. The fact that my marriage was over just slipped out of my mind but that little bundle of life vanished. I gasped so loud covering my mouth, I was in pure shock I could have fainted.

"But… how?" I let out.. My cheeks were now tear stained and left with red marks.

"Maybe it was because you weren't around to support me Troy; did you ever think about that? Or the fact that you were shagging some other fucking slut!" she bellowed

"No way are you blaming this on me!"

"Who else's fault was it, do you know something I knew something was up the second I told you the news you left me by myself, maybe the baby sensed you didn't care for it.. well there's nothing more for me around here. She picked her bag and just turned her back on me, she really did blame me for our child's death I couldn't believe the atmosphere we had created she had yelled at me cussed at me and left me feeling like nothing, and all the while we were on the back of a busy street outside a police station confessing everything. Nothing had ever been so clear.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I have started a new story, I will be continuing with these but I got writes block, but I will continue when I it unblocks lol. Thanks for all the favourite story and story alerts and hope to get lots of feedback From T A K E N A B A C K!

xx


End file.
